Guardian Angel
by Slytherinwitch 101
Summary: When a new prophet has arisen Sam, Dean and Cas have to find and protect her from the some pretty gnarly beings. Dean x Oc(relationship Cas x Oc (friendpairing)
1. Chapter 1

Edith's Pov

"Ed Maybe you should stop with the whole recluse writer thing. " Ada says closing my laptop.

"And why is that?" I ask opening the salad she brought for me.

I take the top of the container and pour ranch into it.

"Because it's unhealthy, you don't talk to anyone and you wake up screaming then write down everything. " She says stealing a slice of tomato.

"Maybe, you're right. I should get some fresh air and with the short stories I've published I should celebrate." I smile stabbing the lettuce.

Ranch lands on my lip. I lick the small dollop off the corner of my mouth.

"I was thinking the park or maybe some shopping at the outdoor mall." She says taking the barely eaten container away. She knows I hate salad or what I call rabbit food.

"Sounds like a plan. Let me get my beanie." I say going upstairs to grab the patchwork beanie.

Dean's Pov

"A simple salt and burn." Sam says as we pass a sign that read Marrion, Kansas.

I look back to see how Cass reacts to his first grave disruption. His face is stark white and his eyes widen.

"Cass, spill it. What's wrong?" I ask turning into the small town's main road.

"One of the future prophets is of age. They want me to guard her." Cass says.

"Like an It's a Wonderful Life thing." I say passing little stores and a farmer's market.

"I don't understand the reference but I appreciate the effort." Cass says smiling.

"So where is she?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure, I just know her face." Cass says looking out the window.

"Alright so do we just drive around or get something to eat. I'm starving." I ask waiting at a red light.

"There's a diner over there. Who knows, maybe she's our waitress." I laugh pulling into the parking space.

Edith's Pov

After an unsuccessful shopping trip with Ada I decided that I actually needed food meaning a greasy bacon, mac and cheese burger with crinkle cut fries and maybe a chocolate shake. The broken neon sign reads Cathy's Burger Hut is one of the best places in this sleepy little town. Burgers of all kinds, even veggie. They also have the best desserts. Hot fudge pie, shakes or even a slice of their famous cherry bourbon pie. I sit at the bar where you can watch them make it. This was my all-time favorite spot. I smile at Cathy, herself and order the mac and cheese burger with a shake. The door behind me opens and the little silver bell rings. I turn a little to see the three men standing behind me. One looks like a James Dean wannabe, the next is a giant and the third has on a trench coat. I thought trench coats went out of style several decades ago but I'm not a fashion expert. His eyes grow wide as the other two pull him to a booth.

"Thanks Cath." I say taking a bite out of the aforementioned burger.

"On the house Edith for that free publicity from your short stories." She says wiping down the counter.

Sam's Pov

"Dean, that's her. That's Edith. "Cas says pointing at the girl at the counter.

I pull out my laptop and type in Edith and Marrion Kansas. An article pops up about a college student's short story being published in a big literary magazine.

"Dean, you may want to see this." I say turning the laptop.

"So she's published. I don't see how that relates to Cass." Dean says looking at the menu.

"Her short stories are: The Angel's and I, Hell's King, and The Last Battle, "I smirk," Still think it doesn't have anything to do with us."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Dean asks.

"Follow my lead and Cas…don't say anything." I say as I start walking to the girl.

I clear my throat and tap her shoulder gently.

"Hi, uh I read all of your work and I'd really like your autograph." I say smiling.

"That's sweet, uh do you have a pen." She gestures for me to take a seat beside her.

I fumble for a pen and hand it to her.

"This is the first autograph I've ever given so it might not be the best. " She laughs scratching out her name.

"My name's Sam by the way." I say taking the paper from her once she's finished.

"Well Sam, you've made a small author feel big. I'm Edith but you already knew that." She takes another bite of her burger.

It looks like something Dean would order with the mac and cheese falling out of it.

"I have a brother and a friend that really love your writing. We were just wondering how you come up with the stories. They're so intricate and detailed." I say faking interest.

"They come to me in the form of dreams or sometimes nightmare. The demon story was all about nightmares. "She says confirming her prophet status.

"Do you want to sit with us? I mean we have some pretty big questions about the stories." I ask pretending to be the fanboy that I was painting myself out to be.

"I barely know you Sam, but what the hell. By the way the leather one, he's pretty cute." She says slightly blushing.

"Don't let him hear that. He'll get a big head." I laugh gesturing to the booth where Dean and Cas both sit staring.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry this is so short. I'm having a little bit of writer's block with this one. I also don't own supernatural. Sorry for not putting that in the first chapter.

Edith's Pov

"So I've already met Sam, who are you two?" I ask sitting beside Sam.

"That's Dean and this is.." Sam says interrupted by the trench coat one.

"Castiel." He says.

"Like the angel Cassiel." I ask.

Cass's face goes stark white.

"Oh I get it. Religious parents. It's fine." I say look at Cass.

There was something about him that wasn't normal. Maybe it was how blue he is eyes are or the fact that he wasn't eating.

"Uh what we were wanting to know is if you were planning on writing anything new." Sam asks.

"I have a few scenes but nothing major. Dreams are taking a bit of a break." I shrug.

"We need you to come with us." Sam says.

"It is safe here for you anymore." Dean looks around.

"I don't follow." I mumble confused.

"Cass, get her out of here." Dean says pushing Cass out of the booth.

Before Cass could grab my arm and run someone else did.

"Hey proph.." The guy says interrupted by my fist connecting to his jaw.

His hands go to his jaw. In that split second Cass grabs your arm and in flash of light you and he are gone.

"This is the bunker. It is a safe place for you." Cass smiles slightly.

"Why are you so happy? Some things tried to kill me!" I yell flopping on the couch in the main room.

"I've never been a guardian before." Cass sits beside you and watches intently.

"Uh, do you mind?" I ask before getting up to explore.

"I don't think they'd want you to be exploring. They have some pretty dangerous stuff." He answers as I stand up.

"Like what?" I ask going into the first room.

"Spell books, The King of Hell is sometimes in the dungeon." Cas follows you.

"King of Hell, the one in the dreams?" I ask.

Cas nods as I sit on the perfectly made bed under the record collection.

"So whose is this room?" I yawn laying down.

"It's Dean's. I think you could use it for a bit. They're dealing with demons back at the diner. "He says.

"Wait, those were demons. I punched a demon." I rub my eyes and then begin to get under the covers.

"Good night." Cas says turning off the lights.


End file.
